The present invention relates to toilet trip lever assemblies.
Plumbing fixtures such as toilets for cleaning and eliminating waste are well known. The flush cycle of toilet is initiated by a user depressing the handle of the trip lever at the outside of the toilet tank. This causes a trip arm inside of the tank to raise a pull chain which pulls the movable member of a flush valve (such as a flapper member) upward and unseat. When the valve is unseat, water from the tank is permitted to rush into the bowl and cause it to flush the waste and water therein into the waste plumbing lines of the building.
One problem with conventional trip lever assemblies is that they are often manufactured with very loose tolerances and thus provide a sloppy feel and appearance to the user, and they can also rattle and make other noises, especially when the handle is rotated back to its initial position. These problems can give the user an impression that the fixture is low-budget or poorly constructed.
Hence, a need exists to provide an improved trip lever assembly that provides a more solid feel and smoother rotational motion of the handle.